


Harsh therapy

by Robyrne



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, My grammar is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyrne/pseuds/Robyrne
Summary: Dr glass stands up for himself and clef get a wake up call. Psychological healing for both.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Harsh therapy

(TW: threats of violence and some graphic dialogue, reference to the events of scp 4231) 

“Good mourning Clef, how have you been doing since our last session?” 

Dr Glass said, shifting his body slightly to rest more comfortably in his new high back leather armchair that he was still getting used to after the last one was destroyed by a... rather difficult patient. Speaking of difficult patients:

Dr Alto Clef ungracefully spread himself on the office couch, feet up on the arm rest, hands behind his head, hat covering his face.

He didn’t respond to the question, but Simon was used to that at this point. So he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Alto, I asked how you were going recently? Like in regard to your emotions and wellbeing?” Glass shifted in his chair again.

“wanna know how many people I’ve killed glassy boy?” 

Clef finally said, his signature shit-eating grin just visible from under his hat.

“not particularly” Glass said, picking up one of the pens on his desk to stim with. Clef sunk further into the couch.

“Well! I don’t know anyway, I’ve killed sooooo many people” 

Clef continued with a chilling laugh..“After about 100 of em you lose count, ya see.”

“And does that bother you Alto?” Glass asked, despite knowing what clefs responses would be... 

“NOOOPPPE!” Clef suddenly stood up, way faster than a man of his age and his bigger body type should be able too

“It ain’t bothering me at all...I even find it fun!!”

Glass rolled his eyes... Clef was always a hassle of a patient, he was fine when he just spent the seasons shoving bread up his oversized nose or yodeling or whatever else he found entertaining... but the sessions where he does this… well..are much less bearable.

Clef slammed his hands of Glass’s desk with a load _bang_. leaning into the therapist's face and sneering..

“In fact… I could kill ya right now, ya’ know? An I’d feel absolutely fuckin nothing about it… cus your just a fucking therapist that sits at his fucking desk and does fuck all, you are replaceable, not a fucking soul will care if your dead.”

“You have said this before Alto..” Glass replied, leaning back to get some space between him and the other man, but Clef leaned in even closer, until Simon could smell his breath, a strange mix of strong mints and cigarette smoke with a hint of alcohol…

“Have it? Hehe, well maybe today is the day I make good on my promises glassy, maybe today is the day I knock you to the ground and stuff your mouth with your paperweight so you can’t scream as I shove that pen in your hand through one of ya eye sockets and that pot plant on your desk up your a...” 

“Clef please sit down…” Glass said, in a useless attempt to calm the situation.

“You know who’ll be happy if you're dead? Diogenes, cus they are sick of you flaunting over them, they don’t love you, they don’t even like you Glass , cus your so pathetic, I mean, like seriously?! Who would ever consider fucking a sad miserable little…”

Clef was interrupted again by glass slapping him on the face, the slap was quick and well executed, leaving a red patch on his skin. It took both of them a moment to register what happened.

“Simon….” Clef said slowly, rubbing his still stinging face as he spoke.

” did you... just fucking slap me?”

“Get out of my face, Alto” Glass said, sternly, that threw clef off so much that he did as he was told, sitting back down on the couch slowly.

“Listen here Clef” the usually timid therapist straightened his back and looked down on the man

“You have issues Clef, but I don’t believe that twisted maniac act for a second,cus despite all your grandiose claims, you are human clef. this is just a facade that you put on instead of dealing with your trauma.” 

There was silence for a moment.. then clef let out a bitter laugh that wasn’t quite convincing.

“Don’t act like you know me glassy.. you don’t know shit” clef said, his voice uncharacteristic serious and low.

“ I have access to all your files, and I read themI…”glass paused, trying to tread lightly on the subject, not wanting to trigger anything . “What happened to you was horrible, I’m so sorry…”

Clef scoffed, “don’t show me pity Simon, save it for someone that gives a shit”

“I’m not showing you pity, I’m telling you that just because you had a hard life, doesn’t mean you can just harass, bully and threaten people. You need actual help, so maybe consider using these sessions to get better, because I want to help you Clef.”

There was silence again and that silence continued until the session was over and Clef left Simon’s office without a word

………

The next time Clef had his session with Glass, he was different, he still walked in with his famous smile and still draped himself over the couch dramatically with his hat over his face, but I was different, the air was somehow not the same.

“So Alto, do you want to talk today?”

“Fuck it sure, what do you wanna talk about dr Glass.” 

“Well, let's start with how you have been doing recently…” said Glass, starting to relax himself into his still not quite familiar chair. Alto took off his hat, showing his face. His eyes looked tired. 

“I… Well, ya see, the thing is, I've been having trouble sleeping recently...

The end 


End file.
